Kelly Clarkson
Fort Worth, Texas | Origine = Burleston, Texas, S.U.A. | Gen = Pop, Pop rock, rock, R&B, country, soul | Ocupaţie = Cântăreaţă, compozitoare, actriţă | Ani activi = 2002-prezent | Casă de discuri = RCA Records | URL = Kelly Clarkson.com }} Kelly Brianne Clarkson (n. 24 aprilie, 1982) este o cântăreaţă de muzică pop rock, compozitoare şi ocazional actriţă americană. Clarkson a obţinut un contract cu casa de discuri RCA Records în anul 2002, după ce a devenit câştigătoarea primului sezon al emisiunii American Idol. Un an mai târziu a început comercializarea albumului de debut al artistei, intitulat Thankful. Acest material discografic a fost comercializat pe plan mondial în aproximativ 3 milioane de exemplare. Cel de-al doilea album al cântăreţei, Breakaway a fost lansat în ultima parte a anului 2004. Acest produs a transformat-o pe Clarkson într-una din cântăreţele cele mai de succes, discul fiind premiat de şase ori cu discul de platină în S.U.A.. Odată cu lansarea celui de-al treilea album din carieră, intitulat My December în anul 2007, Clarkson a adoptat un stil muzical influenţat puternic de muzica rock. Discul nu s-a bucurat de un succes comercial marcant, reuşind însă să treacă pragul de 2 milioane de exemplare vândute. Cel de-al patrulea album de studio, intitulat All I Ever Wanted, a fost lansat la data de 6 martie, 2009 şi a avut un impact impresionant asupra industriei muzicale din S.U.A., fiind comercializat în peste 255,000 de exemplare în săptămâna lansării. Vocea cântăreţei a fost acreditată de către criticii muzicali drept una dintre cele mai bune de pe scena internaţională a muzicii. Răsplata prestaţiei muzicale de calitate a lui Kelly Clarkson este reprezentată de cele 2 premii Grammy câştigate dintr-un număr total de 4 nominalizări ale cântăreţei. Pe plan mondial, interpreta a vândut peste 19 milioane de albume, dintre care 12 milioane de copii vândute sunt doar ale albumului Breakaway. Biografie Anii copilăriei Kelly Clarkson s-a născut pe data de 24 aprilie 1982 în oraşul Fort Worth, Texas şi a crescut într-o suburbie a acestuia, numită Burleson. Ea este cel de-al treilea, şi cel mai mic, copil din familia sa. Mama ei (Jeanne Ann Rose) este profesoară în învăţământul primar, iar tatăl ei (Stephen Michael Clarkson) fost inginer. Kelly are un frate, Jason şi o soră Alyssa, ambii fiind mai mari decât ea. La vârsta de şase ani, aceasta a trecut print-o experienţă neplăcută, părinţii divorţând după şaptesprezece ani de căsnicie. Ca urmare a divorţului, fratele ei a plecat să locuiască cu tatăl lor, Alyssa a locuit cu o mătuşă, iar Kelly a rămas alături de mamă. Au avut probleme financiare, mama fiind nevoită să aibă mai multe locuri de muncă, pentru ca într-un final să se stabilească în Burleson, unde mama s-a recăsătorit cu Jimmy Taylor. În timpul copilăriei lui Kelly, situaţia financiară dificilă a familiei a continuat, adesea existând certuri şi conflicte pe această temă între părinţi. Aceste experienţe au făcut-o pe Kelly să fie responsabilă şi independentă încă de la o vârstă fragedă. La nouăsprezece ani, ea a trecut prin cel de-al doilea divorţ parental. După primul divorţ, muzica a devenit refugiul ei, iar pasiunea ei pentru muzică s-a accentuat în adolescenţă. Clarkson a hotărât să devină cântăreaţă la vârsta de treisprezece ani, când a interpretat melodia „Vision of Love” a Mariei Carey, în cadrul unei petreceri din liceu, la îndemnul unui profesor, care a convins-o spunându-i: „Dumnezeu ţi-a dat acest dar. Trebuie să cânţi. Destinul tău este să cânţi.” Din acel moment Kelly a început să ia lecţii de pregătire vocală clasică, deşi în acea perioadă familia ei nu avea o situaţie financiară foarte bună. Clarkson a sperat că talentul său pentru muzică o va ajuta să obţină o bursă pentru universitate. Clarkson a frecventat şcolile Burleson Middle şi Burleson High. În copilărie, ea a vrut să devină biolog marin. În clasa a şaptea, o profesoară (Cynthia Glenn) a auzit-o cântând şi i-a cerut să se alăture corului şcolii. În liceu Clarkson a cântat în câteva muzicale precum Annie Get Your Gun, Seven Brides for Seven Brothers şi Brigadoon. De-a lungul liceului Kelly a avut slujbe diferite, pentru a o sprijini financiar pe mama sa. Ea a tuns iarba din grădinile vecinilor, l-a ajutat pe tatăl său vitreg în construcţii şi s-a angajat intr-un cinematograf până la vârsta de şaisprezece ani, când s-a mutat în Los Angeles. După ce a terminat liceul, Clarkson a beneficiat de o bursă completă la universităţile din Texas, dar a refuzat să meargă la una dintre ele deoarece „scrisese prea multă muzică şi voia să încerce o carieră pe cont propriu”. Clarkson a menţionat totuşi că „niciodată nu eşti prea bătrân pentru a merge la universitate.” După absolvirea liceului, în anul 2000 ea a avut câteva slujbe pentru a putea finanţa producerea propriului CD demonstrativ, pe care l-a trimis câtorva case de discuri, din partea cărora a primit câteva răspunsuri negative. A decis apoi să se mute în Hollywood pentru a căuta alte şanse în domeniul muzicii. Clarkson a apărut într-un episod din serialul Sabrina, vrăjitoarea adolescentă şi în alte câteva emisiuni televizate. Ea a jucat un rol minor în filmul Issues 101, produs în anul 2002. În următoarele luni, Kelly a fost descurajată de câteva experienţe neplăcute, printre care un incendiu ce a avut loc în apartamentului ei. Din pricina aceasta a hotărât să se întoarcă în Texas, unde a revenit la slujbele obişnuite pe care le avea şi în timpul liceului. Din anul 2002 locuieşte împreună cu fratele său mai mare, Jason, într-o casă cu un teren de şaizeci de acri din Texas, pe care îl numeşte sanctuarul său. Participarea la «American Idol» thumb|right|200ppx|Clarkson în 2002 Reîntorcându-se în Burleson, câţiva dintre prietenii lui Kelly au încurajat-o să meargă la o audiţie a primei ediţii a concursului American Idol. Ea a intrat în competiţie alături de alţi 10.000 de participanţi şi a reuşit să impresioneze cu abilităţile sale vocale juriul format din Paula Abdul, Simon Cowell şi Randy Jackson. S-a clasat printre primii 30 de participanţi, ceea ce i-a deschis drumul spre finală, dându-i dreptul să cânte în fiecare săptămână câte o melodie în direct, difuzată pe tot întinsul Americii de Nord. Melodii precum „(You Make Me Feel Like) A Natural Woman”, „Without You sau „I Surrender” au dus-o pe Kelly spre finală. Postul de televiziune FOX Television Network, Emisiunea American Idol, transmisiunea originală: 11 iunie, 2002 – 4 septembrie, 2002 Ajunsă în faza finală a concursului, Clarkson a cântat balada „A Moment Like This”, compusă special pentru ea, interpretare cu ajutorul căreia a obţinut 58% din preferinţele publicului, devenind astfel pe data de 4 septembrie 2002 prima câştigătoare a competiţiei American Idol. „Uimitoarea Kelly Clarkson!”. Angelfire.com. Accesat la data de 12 februarie 2006. Perioada de după «American Idol» La scurt timp după terminarea primei ediţii a concursului American Idol, Kelly a fost acuzată de faptul că ar fi cooperat cu o casă de discuri, lucru interzis în regulamentul competiţiei, dar aceste zvonuri au fost infirmate de către cântăreaţă. Ea a jucat într-un film, alături de finalistul de la American Idol, Justin Guarini, intitulat From Justin to Kelly. Acesta nu a fost primit bine de către critici şi a strâns doar cinci milioane de dolari din vânzări de bilete, mai puţin decât bugetul producţiei. Clarkson a precizat într-un interviu că este şocată de faptul că a primit scrisori în care oamenii îi spuneau că doar obligaţiile contractuale au implicat-o în acest film. Participarea la «World Idol» În luna decembrie a anului 2003, o competiţie numită World Idol a avut loc în Londra, în cadrul căreia au participat câştigătorii tuturor ediţiilor Idol care au avut loc pe tot întinsul globului. Clarkson s-a clasat pe locul secund, în urma norvegianului Kurt Nilsen. Ea a interpretat melodia „(You Make Me Feel Like) a Natural Woman”, interpretată originar de Aretha Franklin. Postul de televiziune CTV Television Network, Emisiunea World Idol, transmisiunea din data de 25 decembrie 2003 Din cauza faptului că a părăsit competiţia imediat după interpretarea melodiei, Clarkson a fost învinovăţită de către presă că nu a avut respectul cuvenit faţă de ceilalţi concurenţi. Mai târziu ea le-a explicat cititorilor tabloidului The New York Post că a părăsit acea competiţie din cauză că nu se simţise bine. Cariera în muzică Primul album - «Thankful» (2003-2004) Albumul de debut al lui Clarkson a început să fie comercializat în luna aprilie a anului 2003 şi este intitulat ''Thankful. Lansarea acestuia a fost programată la doar câteva luni după terminarea primei ediţii a concursului American Idol, dar din cauza problemelor cu care s-au confruntat producătorii lui Clarkson în compunerea unor melodii care să o reprezinte pe aceasta, lansarea albumului a fost amânată de câteva ori. Acesta a fost lansat la şase luni după succesul înregistrat de piesa „A Moment Like This”, care a devenit single-ul de debut al artistei. Albumul s-a dovedit a fi un succes, câştigând prima poziţie în topul Billboard 200 cu 297.000 de exemplare vândute în prima săptămână de la lansare. Thankful a fost certificat cu triplu disc de platină, pentru aproximativ trei milioane de exemplare vândute. Succesul acestuia pe plan internaţional a fost limitat, înregistrând doar 900.000 de exemplare vândute în afara S.U.A.. Recenziile făcute de către critici au fost în general pozitive, unele persoane spunând că succesul înregistrat de către albumul Thankful se datorează interpretărilor cântăreţei din concursul American Idol. Rachel Kipp, jurnalist al cotidianului Milwaukee Journal Sentinel a criticat-o pe Clarkson, spunând că personalitatea ei de pe acest material discografic nu coincide cu cea aratată la American Idol. Kipp a declarat: „La American Idol, Clarkson ne-a demonstrat că are o voce minunată şi o personalitate puternică. Această personalitate lipseşte pe Thankful, acest aspect fiind problema majoră a albumului.” Kipp a dat vina pe producătorii albumului pentru că nu au lăsat-o pe cântăreaţă să fie ea însăşi. De pe album au fost extrase patru discuri single: primul - „A Moment Like This”/„Before Your Love”;cel de-al doilea „Miss Independent”; al treilea „Low” şi ultimul „The Trouble with Love Is”. Cântecul „Miss Independent” i-a adus lui Clarkson o nominalizare în cadrul Premiilor Grammy la categoria „Cea mai bună voce pop feminină”. Conform unui sondaj realizat în anul 2008, albumul Thankful a fost vândut în peste 4 milioane de exemplare pe plan internaţional. Evoluţia muzicală şi «Breakaway» (2004-2006) Distanţându-se de imaginea pe care şi-a făcut-o prin intermediul emisiunii American Idol, Kelly a preluat controlul producerii celui de-al doilea album al său, aducând mult mai multe elemente ale muzicii rock în materialul discografic, lucru care i-a schimbat şi imaginea. Albumul este intitulat Breakaway şi a fost lansat în ultima parte a anului 2004. În prima săptămână de la lansare, acesta a avut vânzări relativ mai slabe decât Thankful. Extrasele pe single au menţinut albumul în top Billboard 200 pe o perioadă de un an, fiind unul dintre cele patru albume care au reuşit această performanţă. Datorită acestui succes, Breakaway a fost certificat cu cinci discuri de platină în S.U.A. şi Canada. Un sondaj făcut în 2007 a estimat vânzările obţinute de către acest album la cifra de 11 milioane de exemplare. Kelly a contribuit în mod direct la producerea albumului Breakaway, colaborând cu textierii de renume (Ben Moody şi David Hodges). Cel de-al doilea album al cântăreţei a primit recenzii diferite, fiind descris de către revista Rolling Stone astfel: Clarkson adoptă latura sa rock mult mai mult decât cea pop, care a ajutat-o să câştige American Idol. Reporterii TeenInk au remarcat vocea puternică a lui Kelly şi au primit cu entuziasm schimbarea sa de imagine şi stil. Pentru a promova albumul Breakaway, Clarkson a apărut în cadrul câtorva emisiuni de televiziune din America: Saturday Night Live, The Oprah Winfrey Show şi The View. În vara anului 2006 cântăreaţa a înregistrat o melodie intitulată „Go”, care este folosită în prezent în campania „Mişcări Îndrăzneţe”, iniţiată de compania Ford Motor Co. Primul single extras de pe acest album este intitulat Breakaway şi a fost produs de către Avril Lavigne, Bridget Benenate, Matthew Gerrard şi John Shanks. Cântecul a fost scris iniţial pentru albumul de debut al lui Avril Lavigne, Let Go, dar cântăreaţa nu a inclus piesa, spunând că Breakaway nu se potriveşte cu stilul ei. El a fost încredinţat în cele din urmă lui Clarkson, care a reînregistrat-o ca şi coloană sonoră pentru filmul The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement. thumb|left|200px|Clarkson în timpul unui concert susţinut în [[Geelong, Australia în anul 2005]] După eşecurile avute cu cele două single-uri precedente, „Breakaway” a reprezentat un succes major, atingând poziţii în top zece în S.U.A. şi Canada. Piesa a rămas timp de douăzeci de săptămâni consecutive pe prima poziţia a topului Billboard Adult Contemporary, fiind unul dintre cele mai mari hituri ale anului 2004. Cel de-al doilea single extras de pe Breakaway este intitulat „Since U Been Gone”. Melodia, scrisă de către Dr. Luke şi Max Martin a avut succes de-a lungul anului 2005 şi a fost una dintre primele melodii ale lui Kelly care s-a bucurat de popularitate şi în Europa. „Since U Been Gone” a contribuit la câştigarea unui premiu Grammy la categoria „Cea mai bună voce pop feminină”. Videoclipul filmat pentru acest single a câştigat două premii în cadrul galei 2005 MTV Video Music Awards la categoriile „Cel mai bun videoclip al unei artiste” şi „Cel mai bun videoclip pop”. Următoarele single-uri, „Behind These Hazel Eyes”, „Because of You” şi „Walk Away” au ajutat albumul Breakaway să ajungă unul dintre cele mai apreciate produse discografice din acea perioadă. Aceste cântece au devenit hituri pe plan internaţional şi au ajutat-o pe Clarkson să îşi consolideze statutul de „celebritate a muzicii pop”. Schimbarea stilului muzical şi «My December» (2007-2008) My December este cel de-al treilea album înregistrat de către Kelly şi a fost lansat oficial pe data de 26 iunie 2007 în America de Nord, iar pe plan internaţional pe 23 iunie. În cadrul emisiunii Jimmy Kimmel Live artista a dezvăluit că s-a făcut un efort pentru a amâna data iniţială a lansării, din cauza lipsei de promovare a acestuia. Criticii muzicali au descris albumul My December ca o lucrare foarte personală a lui Kelly, în care ea îşi descrie trecutul. Deasemenea a fost remarcat şi stilul mult mai profund şi vocea mai pătrunzătoare a lui Clarkson. Reviste celebre precum Rolling Stone i-au dat note medii şi bune, cuprinse între 6 şi 9. Pe plan internaţional, albumul a înregistrat vânzări de peste două milioane trei sute de mii de exemplare, dintre care 800.000 numai în Statele Unite ale Americii. Clarkson a început să scrie şi să compună cântece pentru acest album în timp ce îşi promova materialul discografic precedent, Breakaway. Cântăreaţa ajunsese într-o perioadă foarte dificilă a vieţii sale, deoarece era acaparată de evenimentele care se petreceau. De-a lungul acestei perioade, Kelly a scris câteva cântece care au ajuns să fie înregistrate pe album, pe care cântăreaţa l-a numit ulterior terapie liberă. Într-un interviu, Clarkson a declarat: '' Totul m-a prins pe picior greşit. Corpul şi starea mea de spirit se prăbuşeau. Încercam să ajung cineva. Nu mi-am văzut prietenii şi familia pentru o perioadă din cauză că lucram prea mult. Călătoream şi din senin au fost introduse mai multe concerte decât erau prevăzute iniţial în turneu. Totul a fost haotic. La vârsta de douăzeci şi patru de ani eram destul de tânără pentru a avea grijă de atât de multe lucruri. Nu puteam zâmbi. Nu puteam face nimic. M-am prăbuşit. Am plâns atât de mult încât nu mai puteam vorbi. Eram obosită... luată de val. Nu voiam să acţionez, nu voiam să zâmbesc - Nu voiam să mă prefac. Eram doar distrusă... Acesta a fost cel mai slab punct al vieţii şi carierei mele. '' Înainte de lansarea albumului, surse au declarat că directorul companiei Sony BMG (Clive Davis), casa de discuri cu care Clarkson avea contract, nu era mulţumit de conţinutul materialului discografic. Davis a vrut să fie aduse schimbări semnifictive discului, iar unele zvonuri dezvăluiau că de fapt acesta voia ca întregul album să fie abandonat, iar Clarkson să înceapă lucrul pentru un nou disc. Cântăreaţa a refuzat această propunere şi a menţionat că Davis credea că My December era mult prea negativ şi sumbru. Toate aceste conflicte s-au aplanat odată cu lansarea oficială a albumului pe piaţa internaţională. De pe albumul My December au fost extrase patru discuri single: primul - „Never Again”;cel de-al doilea „Sober”; al treilea „One Minute” şi ultimul „Don't Waste Your Time”. Exceptând primul single, celelalte cântece nu au avut un impact impresionant asupra pieţelor muzicale internaţionale. Vânzările albumului My December au fost scăzute, în comparaţie cu materialele discografice lansate anterior acestuia. Discul a fost comercializat în peste 2 milioane de exemplare pe plan mondial. În videoclipul melodiei „Don't Waste Your Time”Videoclip „Don't Waste Your Time” apar în câteva secvenţe şi imagini cu Castelul Huniazilor de la Hunedoara de la noi din ţară. Se pare însă că imaginile sunt doar prelucrate digital în videoclip, filmările neavând loc în această locaţie. thumb|left|200px|Kelly Clarkson pe covorul roşu al premiilor [[Women's World Award, în 2009]] Pentru a promova albumul, Clarkson a început un turneu internaţional, numit My December Tour. Primul concert a avut loc la data de 10 octombrie, 2007 în oraşul Verona din statul New York, amploarea turneului fiind mult mai scăzută decât era prevăzut iniţial. La data de 7 iulie 2007, Clarkson a avut un recital în cadrul seriei de concerte Live Earth ce a avut loc în East Rutherford, New Jersey. Cântăreaţa a interpretat melodiile „Walk Away”, „How I Feel”, „Never Again”, „Sober” şi „Since U Been Gone”. All I Ever Wanted (2008 - prezent) În vara anului 2008 Clarkson a început să înregistreze un nou album de studio. Solistul formaţiei OneRepublic, Ryan Tedder, a participat, alături de compozitori de renume precum Dr. Luke, Max Martin şi Howard Benson la producerea noului material discografic. Discul, intitulat All I Ever Wanted, a fost lansat la data de 6 martie 2009 şi a avut un impact impresionant asupra industriei muzicale din S.U.A., fiind vândut în peste 255.000 de exemplare în săptămâna lansării. Albumul a generat mult interes în rândul criticilor muzicali, fiind considerat „biletul pentru reîntoarcerea acesteia în atenţia publicului general”. Cântecul „My Life Would Suck Without You” a fost extras pe disc single şi a devenit un hit major pe plan internaţional, câştigând primele poziţii în clasamentele de specialitate. Piesa „I Do Not Hook Up” a început să fie promovată la începutul lunii aprilie, iar videoclipul filmat pentru aceasta a fost regizat de Bryan Barber, producător care a lucrat cu interprete de renume precum Christina Aguilera, Ciara sau Joss Stone. Abilitate vocală Calităţile vocale şi talentul lui Kelly au fost primite cu aplauze de către public, critici şi celebrităţi. Într-un interviu acordat în timpul emisiunii Good Morning America, producătorul Simon Cowell a declarat că, dintre cei şase câştigători ai diferitelor ediţii ale emisiunii-concurs American Idol, Kelly are „de departe cea mai bună voce şi că se află undeva, la acelaşi nivel cu interprete precum Celine Dion.” Comentând interpretarea lui Kelly din cadrul campaniei Idol Gives Back, chitaristul formaţiei The Yardbirds a spus: „Kelly are o voce soul care cere atenţie”. Revista Blender a descris vocea lui Clarkson astfel: '' Cântăreaţa din Texas are una dintre cele mai bune voci ale muzicii pop, un instrument puternic şi multilateral cu care ea a crescut în ritmuri de blues şi country în Sud. Dacă vocea de cinci octave a lui Mariah Carey este comparabilă cu a unui pudel de rasă superioară, atunci cea a lui Kelly este comparabilă cu un câine de vânătoare: prietenos, cu picioarele pe pământ, dar rău în acelaşi timp. '' Cariera în domeniul muzicii country Deşi Clarkson a adoptat de-a lungul carierei sale genuri muzicale precum pop sau rock, ea a participat frecvent la festivale de muzică country. În cadrul Premiilor ACM, ediţia anului 2006, cântăreaţa a interpretat alături de formaţia Rascal Flatts cântecul „What Hurts the Most”. Kelly a susţinut un recital alături de Reba McEntire în cadrul aceluiaşi eveniment în anul 2007. Ea a cântat şi alături de grupul The Wreckers într-unul dintre concertele acestora. Pentru a o ajuta pe Clarkson să îşi consolideze cariera în domeniul muzicii country, Reba McEntire a invitat-o să cânte alături de ea în diferite emisiuni. În anul 2007, cele două au re-înregistrat single-ul „Because of You”. Cântecul a fost promovat prin intermediul unui videoclip şi a câtorva interpretări în cadrul Premiilor ACM. Clarkson a avut un recital alături de McEntire şi Donnie Dunn în cadrul aceluiaşi eveniment, în anul 2008. La data de 17 ianuarie 2008, Clarkson a început un turneu regional de promovare alăuri de Reba McEntire, turneu numit 2 Worlds, 2 Voices Tour 2008 care se va încheia în toamna aceluiaşi an. Apariţii notabile În anul 2004, Clarkson a înregistrat replicile într-unul dintre episoadele serialului de animaţie, King of the Hill, interpretându-se pe sine însuşi. Pe 25 aprilie 2007, Clarkson a avut o apariţie în cadrul emisiunii Idol Gives Back, unde a cântat piesa „Up to the Mountain”, a lui Patty Griffin. După încheierea recitalului, unul dintre membrii juriului emisiunii American Idol, Simon Cowell a numit-o pe cântăreaţă „incredibilă” precizând: „Dacă o laşi (pe Clarkson) să revină pe scena acestei emisiunii, îi va face pe ceilalţi să pară amatori.” Cântăreaţa a promovat de-a lungul carierei sale câteva produse cosmetice precum Proactiv sau apa termală comercializată de compania Glacéau, iar în 2007 Clarkson a semnat un contract cu NASCAR. Acest angajament prevedea apariţii în reclame televizate, recitaluri înainte de raliuri şi în timpul petrecerilor organizate de această companie. În august 2008, revista Blender i-a dedicat un articol cântăreţei, în care au fost publicate diverse informaţii referitoare la albumul My December şi la conflictul dintre Clarkson şi casa de discuri. Kelly a avut o apariţie şi la deschiderea oficială a sezonului de fotbal american din NFL în anul 2007. Clarkson a avut o apariţie în repriza meciului de fotbal american disputat de echipele New York Jets şi Dallas Cowboys, ce a avut loc de Ziua Recunoştinţei din anul 2007. Kelly Clarkson în cultura populară Până în prezent, numele lui Kelly Clarkson a fost menţionat în câteva cântece şi emisiuni televizate. Cântăreaţa este menţionată în melodia „Year 3000” a formaţiei The Jonas Brothers şi în remixul piesei „You Know I'm No Good” a lui Amy Winehouse. Clarkson este menţionată în filmul Virgin la 40 de ani şi în seriale de televiziune precum MADtv, Hannah Montana sau NCIS. Turnee *The American Idol Tour (2002) a fost un turneu creat de către organizatorii emisiunii American Idol pentru a promova concurenţii. Acesta s-a desfăşurat în marile oraşe din Statele Unite. Turneul a fost compus dintr-o serie de 28 de concerte. *U.S. Mini-Tour (2003) a fost un turneu compus dintr-o serie de concerte susţinute în zece oraşe din S.U.A. Datorită faptului că interpreta s-a îmbolnăvit, multe dintre aceste reprezentaţii au fost anulate. *The Independent Tour (2004) a fost al treilea turneu regional al artistei. Printre momentele memorabile din turneu se numără concertele cu temă rodeo din Texas, unde invitaţi speciali au fost Hilary Duff, Nick Lachey şi Jessica Simpson. *The Breakaway Spring Tour (2005), primul turneu al artistei care a vizitat pe lângă S.U.A. şi Canada. Acest turneu a avut rolul de a promova albumul de succes Breakaway. Acest turneu a fost compus din 35 de concerte în oraşe diferite, cântăreaţa interpretând 18 melodii, de pe albumele Thankful şi Breakaway. *The Hazel Eyes Summer Tour (2005), a însemnat unul dintre cele mai de succes turnee ale cântăreţei. Melodiile incluse au fost cele de pe albumele Thankful şi Breakaway dar şi variante cover ale unor interpreţi precum Annie Lennox sau Rascal Flatts. Câteva dintre concertele interpretei au fost anulate din cauza pagubelor produse de către uraganul Katrina în câteva regiuni ale Statelor Unite. *The Breakaway World Tour (2005 - 2006), primul turneu mondial al artistei, a vizitat pe lângă Europa, America de Nord şi Regatul Unit şi Israel. Câteva dintre concertele pe care trebuia să le susţină Clarkson au fost anulate din cauza problemelor sale vocale. În afară de propriile melodii interpretate, Kelly a creat şi variante cover ale unor formaţii precum Cheap Trick sau AC/DC. *The Addicted Tour (2006) a debutat pe 30 iunie 2006 şi s-a încheiat pe 6 august, în acelaşi an. Turneul a fost compus dintr-o serie de 24 de concerte susţinute în diferite oraşe din America de Nord. *My December Tour (2007 - 2008) a fost cel de-al doilea turneul mondial al lui Clarkson. Acesta a avut loc în Europa, America de Nord şi Australia. Turneul, care a promovat albumul My December, a fost compus din 50 de concerte în deschiderea cărora au cântat artişti precum Jon McLaughlin, Sean Kingston sau Mandy Moore. Cântecele interpretate în acest turneu sunt incluse pe albumele Thankful, Breakaway şi My December. *2 Worlds, 2 Voices Tour 2008 (2008) este turneul de promovare al Rebbei McEntire alături de Clarkson. Cele 39 de concerte programate conţin duete ale celor două cântăreţe dar şi interpretări singulare. Turneul a debutat pe 17 ianuarie 2008 şi s-a încheiat pe 22 noiembrie în acelaşi an. Discografie Albume de studio *2003: Thankful *2004: Breakaway *2007: My December *2009: All I Ever Wanted Discuri single clasate pe locul 1 :Următoarele single-uri au câştigat prima poziţie în Statele Unite, Europa, Canada şi/sau Brazilia. De asemenea, sunt arătate şi locurile ocupate în United World Chart, Australia, Germania, Austria şi Regatul Unit. Pentru o discografie completă a single-urilor, vezi Discografia lui Kelly Clarkson. Premii şi nominalizări Referinţe Legături externe *KellyClarkson.com *KellyClarksonWeb.com *KellyClarksonUK.com *MySpace Pagina Oficială *Kelly Clarkson Videoclipuri pe YouTube *Kelly Clarkson la All Music Categorie:Naşteri în 1982 Categorie:Cântăreţi americani Categorie:Muzicieni americani Categorie:Americani în viaţă Categorie:Cântăreţi de muzică pop Categorie:Kelly Clarkson Categorie:Cântareţe Categorie:Cântăreţe pop Categorie:Cântăreţe americane ar:كيلي كلاركسون bat-smg:Kelly Clarkson bg:Кели Кларксън ca:Kelly Clarkson co:Kelly Clarkson cs:Kelly Clarkson csb:Kelly Clarkson da:Kelly Clarkson de:Kelly Clarkson el:Κέλι Κλάρκσον en:Kelly Clarkson es:Kelly Clarkson et:Kelly Clarkson fa:کلی کلارکسون fi:Kelly Clarkson fr:Kelly Clarkson he:קלי קלרקסון hr:Kelly Clarkson hu:Kelly Clarkson id:Kelly Clarkson is:Kelly Clarkson it:Kelly Clarkson ja:ケリー・クラークソン ko:켈리 클락슨 la:Kelly Clarkson lt:Kelly Clarkson lv:Kellija Klarksone ms:Kelly Brianne Clarkson nl:Kelly Clarkson nn:Kelly Clarkson no:Kelly Clarkson pl:Kelly Clarkson pt:Kelly Clarkson ru:Кларксон, Келли simple:Kelly Clarkson sk:Kelly Clarkson sl:Kelly Clarkson sr:Keli Klarkson sv:Kelly Clarkson th:เคลลี คลาร์กสัน tr:Kelly Clarkson uz:Kelly Clarkson vi:Kelly Clarkson yi:קעלי קלערקסאן zh:凱莉·克萊森